Ninjago Earth-14
Ninjago Earth-14 (also known as the World of Snow) is the 14th closest universe in the Ninjago Multiverse to Prime Ninjago. It is the setting of the second chapter in Closing the Circles, World of Snow, ''and is a universe connected by time to the realm of Ogaji. Earth-14's history is almost exactly the same as that of the Prime Timeline up until ''Season 3: Rebooted. At some point in 2014, Zane went missing before the events of The Titanium Ninja, and therefore he was not in Ninjago to sacrifice himself to destroy the Overlord. From there, the Overlord took over the entire island of Ninjago, and encased Ninjago City in a dome of pure ice. It wasn't until Zane's sudden return that he finally stopped the Overlord, and began a new dawn for Ninjago along with the only survivors of the Overlord's rule, Wu and Nya. History Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master after he fled the First Realm. Since then, he had two children, Wu and Garmadon. Garmadon ended up being bitten by the Great Devourer, exposing his 1/3rd Oni side, turning him evil. After the FSM died, Wu and Garmadon grew up, and Garmadon became obsessed with obtaining the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu that created Ninjago, but Wu stopped him. After Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Wu sought out four students to train them as Ninja to protect these golden weapons. They defeated Garmadon, and became an official team. Over the years the Ninja found a new member, Lloyd Garmadon the Green Ninja. Together they took down Pythor the snake and the Overlord, and Ninjago seemed to be at peace. Before Closing the Circles During Ninjago's time of peace, the Overlord found it's way back into Ninjago by copying the white nindroid Zane's blueprints and making a Nindroid army. Zane and the others were in the middle of fighting them when Zane was mysteriously whisked away by a portal... In Zane's absence, the Ninja were unable to destroy the Overlord, and he ended up taking over Ninjago. He killed the remaining Ninja, and made a fortress of ice over the city preventing anyone from leaving. A great snow storm known as the Eternal Blizzard began soon after, which would cover all of Ninjago eventually. When Zane finally returned he found that only Wu and Nya remained, and he was their only hope at stopping the Overlord forever. World of Snow Zane and Nya (Samurai X) infiltrated the Overlord's tower, and Nya was captured. Wu revealed to Zane that he was actually the lost master of Time, Krux, and he was going to use the Timeblades to go back in time with the Overlord and destroy the First Spinjitzu Master before he could defeat the Overlord the first time. Zane ends up stopping him with the help of the First Spinjitzu Master himself, and he saves his world. The Eternal Blizzard ends and the snow melts, and Zane and the others must now rebuild... Following Closing the Circles After the defeat of Krux and the Overlord, Zane, Wu, and Nya rebuilt Ninjago from it's ashes. As of now, Ninjago knows nothing but peace. However, with 4 out of the five Ninja gone, Zane and Nya have a hard time protecting the realm on their own... Notes * The reason Krux appears when he does in this world is because he has been scheming to take over Ninjago for 40 years, and with the Overlord's rise to power, he had to change his plans a bit, by siding with him. Inhabitants Zane Earth 14.png| Zane as he appears in Ogaji Origins Nya121214.jpg| Samurai X in World of Snow Wu- Earth 14.jpg| Wu in World of Snow Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji